I Loved You First (Traduction)
by Rikurt36
Summary: Quand Preston revient de son voyage en Europe avec Irina, Porter commence à être jaloux.


**I Loved You First** **par Rikurt36**

 **Résumé :** **Quand Preston revient de son voyage en Europe avec Irina, Porter commence à être jaloux.**

 **Notes de l'auteur :** **Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma deuxième fanfiction _Desperate Housewives_ , toujours sur les jumeaux Scavo. Même si personne n'a commenté la première, j'espère que vous l'avez lue et appréciée, tout comme celle-ci (qui est beaucoup plus courte et simple). Si vous avez une question, n'hésitez pas ! Rien ne m'appartient.**

 **Notes du traducteur :** **Je sais que cela fait longtemps que j'ai posté l'originale, je poste ici la traduction en espérant qu'il y ait plus de fandom et de lecteurs... Faites-moi partager vos impressions !**

* * *

\- Maman ! Papa ! Preston est revenu ! cria Penny en courant vers la porte.

Elle l'ouvrit avec joie, et se jeta dans les bras de son grand frère. En entendant ça, sa famille la suivit. Le cœur de Porter manqua un battement quand il entendit la nouvelle. Son frère jumeau était de retour. Enfin.

Il marcha à grands pas dans le couloir de l'entrée, où sa famille s'était déjà rassemblée. Preston était là, plus frais que jamais – il s'était même laissé pousser la moustache. Porter sourit pleinement au jeune garçon et ils prirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre avec fermeté.

\- Tu nous as manqués, chuchota Porter entre ses bras. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Vous m'avez manqué aussi, répondit chaleureusement Preston. J'ai une petite surprise pour vous !

\- Tu nous as ramené des cadeaux ? demanda Penny, pleine d'espoir.

\- D'une certaine manière. Chérie ? héla-t-il, se retournant à moitié vers la voiture dans l'allée.

Une jeune et grande blonde en sortit – elle ressemblait à une top model russe. Quand elle arriva sur le pas de la prote, Preston mit une sur sa taille, et sourit à sa famille.

\- Voici Irina. Irina, voici ma famille.

\- Bonjour ! dit-elle avec un accent. Preston m'a tellement parlé de vous !

Elle tendit la main à Lynette et Tom.

\- Vous devez être les parents de Preston. Enchantée de vous rencontrer !

Lynette rit faussement et Tom bégaya de surprise, mais ils lui serrèrent la main.

\- Alors tu nous as pas ramené de cadeau ? bouda Penny.

\- N'est-elle pas un cadeau assez précieux ? sourit Preston de façon radieuse.

Et Porter pouvait le voir. Vraiment, Preston brillait de bonheur. Il l'aimait. Trop.

* * *

Irina avait passé plus d'une semaine chez les Scavo à présent et aucun des parents ou Porter lui-même ne trouvait le moyen de se débarrasser d'elle. Ils ne se plaignaient pas que leur fils soit enfin avec une fille qui le rendait heureux. Mais le problème était qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il lui fallait.

Porter, plus que n'importe qui, savait que Preston perdait son temps et risquait d'être blessé pour rien. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas s'en mêler, parce que Preston était assez grand pour décider pour lui-même, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre Porter voulait lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait à propos de leur relation.

* * *

\- Hé, Pres' ? dit Porter alors que son frère se dirigeait vers sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Irina, après sa douche.

Preston s'arrêta et se retourna au beau milieu des escaliers, souriant chaleureusement.

\- Je me demandais… Vu qu'on n'a jamais vraiment pu parler d'Irina après qu'elle est arrivée, je… Je veux dire, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise…

Porter n'avait jamais été si embarrassé de toute sa vie. Parler à qui que ce soit n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui. Mais Preston n'était pas n'importe qui.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle est bien pour toi ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, mec ?

Preston secoua la tête.

\- Tu sais qu'elle me plait.

\- Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle plaise à maman et papa. Ni à moi.

Preston fronça les sourcils. Réajustant la serviette qu'il portait autour de sa taille, il murmura entre ses dents :

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'apprécierais que vous soyez un peu plus compréhensifs, tous. C'est dur d'être celui qui échoue toujours, alors pour une fois j'aimerais pouvoir être fier de quelque chose.

\- Je ne suis pas… Je dis juste qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'être pour toi… Tu as toujours aimé des filles cool et gentilles. Pas… des top model russes, tu vois. Je m'inquiète juste.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est plus belle que n'importe quelle fille que toi tu pourrais avoir ? répondit Preston, énervé.

\- C'est juste… Désolé.

Porter baissa les yeux.

\- J'avais remarqué que tu n'agissais pas comme d'habitude. Je voulais juste aider mon petit frère.

\- Eh bien, ton petit frère est grand maintenant.

Preston leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Merci pour tes préoccupations inutiles. Maintenant je devrais retourner dans ma chambre où Irina m'attend.

* * *

La vie devenait chaque jour plus misérable pour Porter alors que son frère se rapprochait d'Irina. Porter pressentait qu'elle ne disait pas toute la vérité sur elle, et qu'elle cachait quelque chose à son petit ami. Mais, bien sûr, Preston était trop aveugle pour le comprendre.

Après un mois seulement, Preston annonça une grande nouvelle, au diner. Tom avait cuisiné un repas décent parce que son fils avait dit qu'il avait un discours à faire à toute la famille.

Au dessert, il se leva, et Irina gloussa et se tint près de lui. Preston lui sourit et commença avec sûreté :

\- Maman, papa. Comme vous le savez, Irina et moi sommes fous l'un de l'autre, et on veut aller plus loin. Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser. Et elle a dit oui ! On aimerait votre bénédiction.

Il y eut un gros silence. Tout le monde regardait de façon incrédule le couple heureux et nerveux.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle va être ma sœur ? demanda Penny au bout d'un moment, mortifiée.

\- Ce sera ta belle-sœur ! C'est pas merveilleux ?

Tom et Lynette se fixaient, mal à l'aise, comme s'ils essayaient de communiquer silencieusement.

\- Allez ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Leurs parents soupirèrent, et Preston se tourna désespérément vers son frère à la recherche de soutien.

\- Porter ?

Porter tremblait, et il leva les yeux dans la direction du couple. Il se mordit les lèvres et marmonna dans un bégayement :

\- Je suis désolé. Je dois y aller.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il claqua la porte et se jeta sur son lit, évacuant sa douleur dans un gémissement piteux.

Bientôt on entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Immédiatement Porter sécha ses larmes et inspira profondément. Preston entra.

\- Salut, dit son frère dans un sourire gêné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il regretta tout de suite son ton abrupt.

\- Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien. Et si ça ira pour Irina et moi. Tu es parti un peu vite.

\- Ouais, je… Désolé, je ne me sentais pas bien.

\- Ça va mieux maintenant ?

Pire, voulait-il dire. Mais au lieu de ça, il mentit péniblement :

\- Carrément.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je…

Porter soupira.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

\- Parce que je suis amoureux d'Irina.

\- Est-ce que tu en es sûr ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu penses que je suis stupide ?

Preston était offensé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si réticent ?

\- Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, tu sais… Je n'aimerais pas que tu sois coincé avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimeras plus dans deux mois.

\- Ça ne nous arrivera pas.

\- Ça c'est ce que tu dis, marmonna Porter, si bas que son frère ne l'entendit pas.

\- Ecoute. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, mais tu vas devoir l'accepter au final.

\- J'imagine.

Preston sourit et commença à partir mais son jumeau le rappela :

\- Pres' ! Juste… Réfléchis bien avant de le faire.

* * *

Il n'y avait rien à faire pour empêcher Preston de se fiancer à Irina. Effectivement, il était aveuglé par son amour illusoire pour elle, et ne faisait à peine attention au reste.

Et il n'y avait personne qui se prenait plus pour une diva que cette même fille. Dans la maison, elle agissait maintenant comme une reine, exigeant tout et rien de tout le monde.

Et ça avait pour effet de mettre Porter sur les nerfs. Le pire était que Preston ne voyait même pas que personne ne l'aimait. Et elle en jouait.

\- Porter, je peux prendre ton iPod ? demanda-t-elle une fois. J'ai perdu le mien, et tu n'utiliseras probablement pas le tien puisque tu es censé faire tes devoirs.

Porter fut immédiatement choqué. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ose lui parler comme ça ?

\- Je ne te le donnerai pas à toi, désolé.

Il n'était pas désolé. Mais au moins il essayait d'être gentil. Elle fronça les sourcils, ennuyée, et entra dans la chambre de Porter, s'approchant de son bureau où se trouvait l'iPod. Elle tenta de le subtiliser, mais Porter était plus rapide.

\- Donne-le-moi !

\- Non ! Pourquoi je le ferais ?

\- Je suis ta belle-sœur !

\- Pas. Encore.

Il prit un ton encore plus irrité :

\- Preston peut encore changer d'avis.

\- Il ne le fera pas.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? Tu ne le connais même pas !

\- Tu penses que je me fiche de lui ?

\- Plus que moi !

\- Toi ? Tu n'es rien pour Preston. Bientôt je serai la seule chose à laquelle il tiendra.

Porter était si choqué qu'il ne parvint pas à répondre. Irina sourit de toutes ses dents et fit quelques pas vers le bureau du roux. Elle prit l'iPod dans un rire triomphant et quitta la pièce. Porter ne fit rien, il n'était pas en état. Il était sur le point de pleurer. Preston tenait à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Plus qu'à cette pauvre fille ?

* * *

Le mariage approchait, et Porter était chaque jour plus triste. Il savait qu'Irina entrainerait la chute de sa famille. Mais comment pouvait-il empêcher son frère de l'épouser ? Comment ne pouvait-il pas voir qu'elle était le diable en personne ?

Un jour, alors que Porter tentait désespérément de trouver le sommeil, Preston entra dans sa chambre. Son frère jumeau s'assit sur son lit.

\- Port' ? Tu dors ?

\- Non, chuchota-t-il.

\- Ça va ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? marmonna Porter, se redressant. Tu n'es pas censé être avec Irina dans ton propre lit ?

\- Ouais. Mais je voulais te parler.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Mon mariage.

Porter leva les yeux au ciel mais comme la pièce était plongée dans le noir, son frère ne le remarqua pas.

\- Tu voudrais bien être mon témoin ?

\- Bien sûr.

Mais il n'y avait aucune émotion dans sa voix. Quel était l'intérêt à être le témoin de son frère si le mariage était invalide à ses yeux ?

\- C'est tout ce dont tu voulais parler ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?

\- Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas, pas vrai ?

\- Pres', ce n'est pas ça…

Porter se reprit.

\- Tu devrais voir la façon dont elle me traite ! C'est comme si j'étais son esclave ou quoi. Elle n'est pas respectueuse.

\- C'est juste sa façon à elle de montrer son affection. Une fois qu'on la connait, elle est adorable.

\- Je sais qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

\- Ouais ? Comment, hein ?

\- Je ne… Je le sais juste. OK ?

Preston resta immobile.

\- Tu m'aurais cru, avant. Tu me croyais toujours. Au détriment de tous les autres.

\- Je deviens un homme, Port'. Je dois faire des choix tout seul, maintenant.

\- Et tu n'as pas excellé, récemment. Franchement, Irina ? Le mariage ? J'ai vu mieux.

\- Tu ne peux pas arrêter de me juger, maintenant ?

\- Si tu arrêtes de faire de mauvais choix.

\- OK. Ça suffit. Tu sais quoi ? J'en en marre. Je ferai ça avec ou sans toi.

Preston se leva.

\- Je voulais juste que mon frère soit témoin du plus beau jour de ma vie.

\- Je ne veux pas être témoin de ça. Je ne suis pas hypocrite. Pas avec toi.

\- Alors ce ne sera pas vraiment parfait. Pas sans toi.

\- Je suis désolé.

Preston renifla.

\- Ta décision est arrêtée ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Elle n'est pas bien pour toi !

\- Alors qui l'est ? Hein ? avait presque hurlé Preston. Pendant dix-huit ans, pas une seule fille n'a été bien pour moi, selon toi ! Alors je te demande, Porter : qui l'est ?

\- MOI ! répondit Porter dans un cri, hors de contrôle.

Quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, il se mordit les lèvres. Mais il continua fièrement :

\- Ouais. Moi. J'ai toujours été là pour toi. Elle, non. Et elle ne le sera jamais. Parce qu'elle ne te mérite pas. Je sais ce qu'elle est. Et toi aussi tu le saurais, si tu n'étais pas aveuglé par la fausse attention qu'elle te porte. Et j'étais trop bête pour réaliser que tout ce dont tu avais besoin était de plus d'attention de ma part. Alors je t'en prie, je t'en prie ! arrête tout… Laisse-moi essayer de t'aimer comme je devrais le faire. Je ne survivrais pas si acceptais de passer le reste de ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Preston resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Puis il déclara :

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Preston… Tu es mon frère. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi. Plus qu'elle. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, mieux qu'elle ne peut le faire.

Preston soupira et secoua la tête :

\- Je suis désolé. Je l'aime.

Porter rit jaune.

\- Alors c'est tout ? Tu l'aimes ? Tu vas la préférer à moi ?

\- Il n'y a pas lieu de faire un choix. La famille c'est pour toujours.

\- Mais je ne peux pas concevoir que tu vas la laisser rentrer dans la famille ! cria Porter.

\- Mon choix est fait, que tu sois content ou non !

Preston se calme. Toujours tendu, il demanda :

\- Tu seras mon témoin, oui ou non ?

\- Je ne viendrai pas à ce putain de mariage ! hurla Porter.

Il donna un coup de pied dans un objet qui était sur son chemin, et ouvrit violemment sa garde-robe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? marmonna Preston, toujours sous le choc.

\- Je me tire. Je resterai pas dans cette maison une minute de plus.

\- Quoi ? Porter, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je t'aime. Je t'aime, d'accord ? C'est pour ça que je fais ça.

\- Mais je t'aime aussi !

\- Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas assez, répliqua Porter, refermant son sac. A coup sûr tu ne m'aimes pas comme moi je t'aime.

\- Je ne vais pas foutre en l'air mon mariage pour ton amour fraternel.

Porter acquiesça douloureusement. Il passa devant Preston, qui l'arrête par l'épaule.

\- Reste, je t'en prie. Ça voudrait dire beaucoup pour moi si tu venais.

\- Je ne viendrai pas. Je peux pas te regarder être aussi fou d'elle alors qu'elle se paie ta tête.

Preston resta silencieux. Porter partit. On entendit seulement le bruit de la voiture, et Preston secoua la tête. Il l'avait perdu, peut-être pour toujours.

* * *

Le jour du mariage, Preston était extrêmement nerveux. Pas parce qu'il allait se marier. Mais parce que son frère ne serait pas là. Porter avait été témoin de toutes les grandes étapes de sa vie. Il ne serait pas témoin de celle-ci. Et c'était blessant de ne pas avoir sa présence fiable.

Preston se préparait, avec son père, mais Tom aussi était soucieux.

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ? demandait-il encore. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il a juste dit qu'il ne pouvait pas.

\- C'est horrible. Mais tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est rien. Parker fera l'affaire. C'est un grand jour.

\- Papa ? demanda Preston d'une voix tremblante. Est-ce que tu penses que je suis en train de faire une bêtise ?

Tom arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il laissa tomber sa main du nœud papillon de Preston et soupira.

\- Fiston. Je ne dis pas que c'est une bêtise. Tu es assez grand pour faire tes propres choix. Mais à mon sens, c'est un peu tôt pour se coincer avec une femme toute sa vie. Dis-toi que tu auras des enfants avec cette fille.

\- Ouais, j'y ai pensé… mais qu'est-ce qui va se passer avec vous alors ?

\- On ne te voyait pas tant que ça de toute façon ! rit Tom, mais pendant une seconde, il parut bien plus vieux qu'il ne l'était.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne verrai plus autant Porter ?

\- Preston, tu seras marié. A quoi tu t'attendais ?

\- Je n'en sais trop rien. Irina et moi on parle de voyages, de tout ce qu'on fera d'amusant…

\- Le mariage ce n'est pas que des bons moments. Il y aura aussi des mauvais jours.

Preston baissa les yeux.

\- J'espère juste que tu sais avec qui tu les passeras.

Quelqu'un entra dans la petite pièce de l'église. Lynette était venue s'enquérir du marié.

\- Vous êtes prêts, les garçons ?

Elle fit une grimace à Tom pour lui indiquer comment ça s'était passé avec Irina – une torture, apparemment.

\- Très bien allons-y !

Lynette guidait son second fils vers l'autel de l'église. Elle souriait mais au fond, Preston pouvait sentir sa résignation.

\- J'ai peur, maman, dit l'homme.

\- Je sais, chéri. Ça ira. Tu es sur le point de faire d'une fille la plus heureuse du monde.

\- Mais est-ce que le garçon le sera ?

Lynette s'arrêta.

\- J'aimerais vraiment que Porter soit là. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Je ne suis pas prêt.

\- C'est normal de ressentir ça. Mais il n'y a pas lieu de le faire. Si c'est ce que tu as décidé, alors c'est ce qui doit être.

\- Je ne sais pas… Est-ce que tout va bon pour Irina ?

\- Mieux que jamais.

Ils gagnèrent l'autel où se trouvait Tom, et les parents prirent rapidement leurs fils dans leurs bras, puis retournèrent à leurs sièges. La musique débuta, et tout fut confus pour Preston. Il vit vaguement Irina, dans une robe blanche resplendissante, accompagnée par Parker, suivis par Penny en demoiselle d'honneur. Il entendit le prêtre parler, le public applaudir, et Parker lui donner les alliances. Alors qu'il allait en mettre une sur la main gauche d'Irina, il fut ramené à la réalité par le chuchotement de Penny : « Porter est revenu ! » Preston arrêta donc tout ce qu'il était en train de faire et leva la tête. Son frère jumeau était de l'autre côté de l'église, au bout du couloir, en jogging, un sourire triste et vaincu sur le visage.

« Tu es venu, » pensa Preston.

« Bien sûr que je suis venu, » entendit-il presque la voix sarcastique de Porter répondre. « Tu croyais que j'allais manquer le mariage de mon frère jumeau ? »

Et Preston sourit comme jamais, et lâcha la main d'Irina pour admirer l'arrivée merveilleuse de son frère. Mais sa future femme fronça les sourcils et marmonna furieusement :

\- Prrreston, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reste concentré !

Preston allait obéir et il s'arrêta. Pourquoi devrait-il obéir ? Avait-il oublié qu'il était libre ? Du moins, aussi longtemps qu'il ne mettait pas cette alliance. Il regarda à nouveau Porter. Ses yeux étaient plissés. Il attendait la décision de son frère.

Un regard de plus vers Irina. Un autre vers Porter.

Il repoussa ses responsabilités et courut comme un enfant à travers l'allée. Il se jeta dans les bras de Porter et le serra contre lui presque à l'étouffer.

\- Salut, murmura Porter en gloussant.

\- Salut… Je suis content que tu sois là.

\- Tu sais qu'elle t'attend. Et qu'elle est furieuse. Pas vrai ?

\- Je m'en contrefiche. Tu es là.

\- Et j'y reste.

\- Pour toujours ?

\- Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.

\- Pour toujours.

Ils se séparèrent. Porter sourit. Preston rougit.

\- Tu n'y retournes pas ?

\- J'ai tout mon temps pour me marier, pas vrai ?

\- Bien entendu.

Preston sourit et rejoignit l'autel, Porter le suivant fièrement. Il s'arrêta près de ses parents et resta près d'eux, tandis que Preston allait près de sa fiancée.

\- Comme vous avez dû tous voir, dit-il à l'assemblée, mon frère a pu venir à la cérémonie. Et ça m'a fait réaliser que la famille passe avant tout. Et je n'ai pas passé assez de temps avec la mienne avant de m'engager dans quelque chose de plus grand.

Il se tourna vers Irina.

\- Chérie, je sais que c'est inexcusable. Mais tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? On se mariera. J'ai seulement besoin de renouer avec ma famille. OK ?

Le public était émerveillé par cette démonstration d'amour fraternel, mais il semblait que la Russe ne partageait pas cet émerveillement. Elle fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête.

\- Quoi.

Elle continua plus fort :

\- Comment ça, on ne se marrrie plus ?

Elle fit un pas vers lui.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Tu t'es moqué de moi tout ce temps ? Tu m'avais prrromis qu'on se marrrierait !

\- Irina, on se mariera ! J'ai seulement besoin de temps. Je ne suis pas prêt, chuchota-t-il, se détournant honteusement de l'audience.

\- Non ! cria-t-elle. Tu me trrrahis ! Tu as menti !

Elle avait l'air furieuse.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas me faire ça !

Elle se tourna vers le prêtre et dit :

\- Pourrrsuivez.

\- Irina ! coupa Preston. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas prêt ! Respecte mon choix.

\- Ecoute. Soit on se marrrie tout de suite, soit jamais. Est-ce que c'est assez clair ?

\- Est-ce que tu es réellement en train de me faire du chantage ?

\- Tu as dit qu'on se marrrierait dès qu'on rentrerait en Amérique !

\- Eh bien je m'étais trompé ! Je ne peux pas !

Preston s'énervait lui aussi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne changes pas de disque ?

\- J'ai besoin de me marrrier, tout de suite !

Ces mots semblèrent être sortis tout seuls de la bouche de la blonde. Elle se mordit les lèvres et plissa les yeux, puis sourit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Bon. Où est-ce qu'on en était ?

\- Comment ça, tu as besoin de te marier ?

\- Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle au prêtre.

\- Irina ! Réponds-moi ! Comment ça, tu as besoin de te marier ?

\- Prrreston, s'il te plait ! Je t'aime. Je veux juste rendre mon amour officiel.

\- Je ne le ferai pas. Je ne peux pas.

Irina secoua la tête et cracha :

\- Tu n'es qu'un con ingrat !

Puis elle descendit de l'autel et traversa l'aile, sortant rapidement de l'église devant le public tout entier.

\- IRINA ! hurla Preston, se mettant à sa poursuite.

Mais alors qu'il passait près de sa famille, son frère le prit par le bras.

\- Porter, laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Elle te prends pour un imbécile.

\- Que… De quoi tu parles ?

\- Elle t'a utilisé ! Maman m'a dit qu'elle vient juste de découvrir qu'elle avait déjà un mari et qu'elle essayait de se faire naturaliser aux Etats-Unis en se mariant avec toi. Elle a dit qu'elle avait essayé de te le dire mais que tu ne voulais pas l'écouter… Je suis désolé, Pres'.

Le plus grand des jumeaux regarda désespérément la grande porte. Irina était toujours dehors. Il pouvait simplement courir et la rattraper avant qu'elle disparaisse de sa vie. Ou rester avec sa famille. Il fixa Porter. Il souriait tristement, mais franchement.

\- Reste, supplia Porter, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées. Pour moi.

Preston jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, puis de nouveau à son frère. Il se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Bien sûr que je vais rester.

\- Merci, chuchota Porter.

\- Merci à toi. J'aurais dû t'écouter. Tu avais raison depuis le début.

\- Peut-être. Mais j'étais principalement jaloux.

\- De quoi ?

\- Cette horrible salope. Elle te gardait pour elle toute seule. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Parce que t'es rien qu'à moi, pas vrai ?

\- Bien entendu.

Preston embrassa son frère sur la joue, et le public commença à devenir nerveux à propos du mariage. Lynette monta de façon pragmatique sur l'autel et dit à tout le monde qu'il n'y aurait pas de mariage. Même si certains pensèrent que Preston avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans, ils reçurent principalement la nouvelle avec un sourire – qui aurait vu Preston avec cette fille de toute manière ? Ils préféraient plutôt voir une famille se réunir.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :** **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je suis désolée si vous aimez Irina, mais la relation qu'entretient Preston avec Porter est tellement plus profonde que celle qu'il avait avec elle. C'était ma vision des choses, dites-moi si vous ne le partagez pas (ou si vous la partagez) !**


End file.
